


Despacito

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Agonizingly Slow Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Gladio, Chill XV, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Sex, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: Something that Gladio had learned about Ignis the first time they stayed in Lestallum was that the man overheated just like the rest of them.  Except that unlike Noctis, Prompto, or Gladio, Ignis did not become bitchy when he was sweating through his shirt.Ignis becamefucking amorous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/gifts).



> So this started from a headcanon that my better half and I have, wherein Ignis does not bitch and moan about heat. He does, however, get _really fucking horny_ when he's overheated.
> 
> Oops. Let's watch as the wild Banj still fights off the shyness urge and posts more porn instead. The species is not known for its bravery and will immediately retreat to its lair after posting.
> 
> (Edit: [Buries face in hands and groans] how the fuck did this get categorized as m/f? Not what I intended to write this time. Apologies for the confusion)

Lestallum was _too fucking hot_.

Gladio had a tendency to run around mostly shirtless, but even with his head start, Lestallum was still _fucking unbearable_ on the worst of days.  Thankfully it cooled down to relatively bearable temperatures once the sun went down for the evening, though walking through the food carts pouring out hot steam and smoke in the market still made Gladio feel like his balls were going to stick to his leg if he hung around too long.

But tonight, the heat was the furthest thing from his mind.  At the forefront was the way that Ignis practically shoved him through the door of their shared room, shutting the door behind them with less grace and care than he usually would.  His pupils were blown wide from arousal as he looked Gladio up and down, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

“Shit, Ignis,” he breathed, watching his partner.  For once there was no talk of whether or not Prompto and Noctis would hear them - when they checked in only minutes before, Ignis had uncharacteristically booked two rooms.  Prompto and Noctis had exchanged the _look_ they both had which clearly indicated that they _knew_ damn well what was going on but weren’t going to say anything about it lest Gladio string them up along the shower curtain rod by their thumbs.

(Prompto had teased him once about it long after the threat had been made.  Gladio had gotten as far as lifting Prompto up by his wrists and carrying him to the bathroom before the blond had cried uncle.)

All thoughts of Prompto and Noctis flew from his mind when Ignis’ hands dropped to his hips, the leather of his gloves feeling like fire against his bare skin as Ignis slid his jacket back.

Something that Gladio had learned about Ignis the first time they stayed in Lestallum was that the man overheated just like the rest of them.  Except that unlike Noctis, Prompto, or Gladio, Ignis did not become bitchy when he was sweating through his shirt.

Ignis became  _fucking amorous._

The last time they’d stayed in Lestallum it had ended with Ignis’ hands bound over his head by his shirt stays, his head thrown back against the pillow and moaning like it was tearing him apart from the inside out, begging Gladio for _more_ that he’d only _just_ been able to provide.

With that memory fresh in his mind, Gladio was more than willing to see where things were going to go tonight.

Apparently Gladio had been lost in his own memories too long; Ignis brought him back to the present with a sharp nip to his exposed collarbone and Gladio groaned.

“Eyes on me, love,” Ignis murmured against his skin.  “I’m feeling a bit...overheated this evening…”  His hands slid up Gladio’s body to push his jacket off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.  “And I think I know exactly what I wish to do about it.”

“ _Hell_ yeah.”  Gladio growled in response, his hands falling to Ignis’ hips.  His fingers flew to the button of his pants as if they were magnetized, undoing them quickly and practically shoving them halfway down Ignis’ thighs in one go.  Gladio grinned, not missing the way Ignis bit back a moan at the brush of fabric over his cock.

But to his surprise, Ignis did not return the favor.  Not as quickly, at least.  His hands practically waltzed their way down Gladio’s body, undoing the button before sliding his hands down the back of Gladio’s pants and thoroughly enjoying the extra space afforded by the undone button.

“You’re going far too quickly for this heat,” Ignis murmured against Gladio’s throat.  “No, love.  Tonight I think we should take things a little more... _slowly_.”

The way he elongated that word made a hot rush of arousal jolt through Gladio, settling right at the tip of his cock.  So Ignis wanted to take things slowly, huh?  He could get on board with that.  Gladio helped Ignis step out of his pants before using his grip on his hips to turn him around to back him towards the bed.

But then...Ignis smirked as he batted Gladio’s hands away.  “Not tonight, I should think,” he said with a chuckle.  “Tonight I want _you_ under _me_.”

Gladio’s jaw went slack at that.  Fuck, he didn’t bottom very often, but when he did...it was all the proof he needed that Ignis knew his body inside and out, and knew just how to play it and control him.

Why the _fuck_ would he ever say no to that?  He nodded wordlessly as his hands moved to the waistband of his pants.  Gladio was tempted to just shove them down and throw himself across the bed, but then he remembered Ignis’ earlier words and forced himself to pause.  With a slow inhale and an even slower exhale, Gladio tucked his hands into the pants and slowly slid them down his body, giving his hips a little shake to help peel the leather away from his skin.

Sometimes he was tempted to change into something a little lighter when they were in Lestallum, but he could always _feel_ Ignis’ eyes on his ass in these pants, so he kept choosing them.  Call him a masochist.

Ignis’ smile was approving as Gladio slid the pants down his thighs and then off, leaving him completely naked, cock bobbing between them, and Ignis still mostly-dressed.  The contrast was intoxicating to them both, and quite clearly noticed, if both of their apparent arousals were anything to judge by.  Feeling himself get a little harder at the thought, Gladio leaned a little closer as if seeking permission from Ignis to kiss him.  Ignis’ eyes went a little half-lidded as he leaned in, meeting Gladio halfway.  But whereas normally they both enjoyed fighting for dominance of the kiss, this time Gladio was content to keep the touch light and easy.  The kiss was a gentle passing of lips with the occasional tongue making an appearance to tease open Gladio’s mouth.  He groaned into the kiss as his hands began to unbutton Ignis’ shirt, exposing his chest at an agonizing crawl.  They continued to trade heated kisses as Gladio finally undid the last of the buttons.

“That’s it,” Ignis whispered against his mouth, his hands sliding up to tangle in Gladio’s hair.  “Nice and slowly for me, love…”

Gladio was tempted to speed up, ripping Ignis’ buttons open, but he forced his pace to remain constant and steady and was rewarded by Ignis’ hands sliding down to his own boxers and beginning to peel them down his legs.  His cock sprang free between them, the distance between them negligible enough that his was able to brush Gladio’s and they both moaned, trying not to double over at the jolt of pleasure that the brief pass sent through them.

“Get on the bed,” Ignis whispered against his ear, “and spread your legs.”

Again Gladio was tempted to just tumble back against the bed.  But he had a feeling that if he obeyed and did exactly what Ignis wanted, it would be a pleasurable venture for them both.  Instead, he walked backwards slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Ignis as his knees met the bed and he sat down carefully.  He settled back so that he was in the middle of the bed, parting his legs to allow Ignis room to settle between them.

Which he didn’t, immediately.  Ignis took a moment to look him over, licking his lips slightly at the sight that Gladio made, naked and hard before him.  He knelt to dig in the bag that had been dropped when they slammed in the room, taking only a moment to procure the lube.  Ignis crossed the room, smirking slightly as he sat between Gladio’s spread thighs, opening his own and allowing them to touch.  He took a small handful of the lube before handing the bottle to Gladio, who looked at him curiously.

“I told you,” Ignis said.  “We’re going to take it _slowly_ tonight.  I want you to stroke yourself while I do the same.”

Gladio closed his eyes and dropped his head back with a groan.  He had a particular weakness for watching Ignis touch himself, particularly while Gladio was balls-deep in him, and the pavlovian image made his cock twitch as he hurriedly poured some of the lube in his own hand.

“Slowly,” Ignis reminded him as he closed his hand around his own cock.  But despite his playfully impassive facade, Ignis couldn’t hold back a soft noise of his own as he began to stroke slowly.

The sound of Ignis’ slick hand sliding up and down his cock at a pace glacial enough to make his own cock twitch in sympathy spurred Gladio, and he shifted to sit up a little more so he could see what Ignis did even as he began to stroke himself.  Their thighs touched and they were practically sitting in each other’s laps at this point, leaving Gladio’s abdominal muscles taut as he propped himself up on one arm.

Fuck, but Ignis was goddamn _sexy_ like this.  His breath was already coming desperately short despite his unhurried strokes, his eyes were blown wide with pleasure, and he let out this gorgeous little hiss every time his thumb teased the slit.  Gladio swallowed hard and consciously focused on keeping his own hand steady, but he could feel his own breath quickening despite his best efforts.

He could tell when Ignis was beginning to become impatient, as he removed his own hand from his cock and instead went for the lube once more.  Ignis drizzled more of it on his fingers before reaching down between Gladio’s legs, smirking when Gladio spread his legs wider.

“Eager,” he teased, rubbing a slick finger over Gladio’s entrance and leaning down to kiss him.  Gladio groaned beneath him as Ignis’ weight pressed his cock against his body.

“Says the guy who’s gettin’ me ready,” Gladio chuckled in return, but any other smart-ass remark died on his lips as Ignis pressed his finger in with one slow, smooth movement.  For someone who wanted to take it slowly, Ignis wasted no time in finding Gladio’s prostate and pressing against it firmly.

“ _Shit_ ,” Gladio hissed, shifting his hips a little against the feeling.  He slid his hand down and firmly gripped the base of his cock, exhaling shakily.  Gods, he already wanted more, more that he wasn’t sure Ignis would be willing to grant him just yet.  “Iggy…”

“ _Slowly_ ,” Ignis reminded him, though his own voice was thicker as he began to rock his finger in and out.

The slow build dragged out for what felt like a fucking _hour_ .  Ignis did finally up it to two fingers, then three, slowly pressing them in before dragging them out at a _fucking snail’s pace_ , only occasionally pressing against Gladio’s prostate to ensure that he was still hard and still with him.  Gladio was trying desperately not to fuck back onto Ignis’ fingers, knowing that he would be pleasantly rewarded if he let Ignis go at it his own pace.

It didn’t stop him from groaning at every press, his fingers tightening in the sheets.  He’d long released his own cock, knowing that he would end up coming before he was ready if he didn’t.  “ _Ignis,_ ” he groaned, his familiar nickname forgotten.

At that point, Ignis could deny himself no longer.  He withdrew his hand before slicking himself up with a little more lube before taking himself in hand and lining up properly.

But even _then_ he _still_ didn’t push in, smirking as he lightly rubbed the head of his cock over Gladio’s hole, biting back a shiver at just how lovely it felt.  Gladio hissed, sounding like he was in pain.

“ _Fuck_ , Ignis,” he groaned, dropping his head back.  “You tryin’ to give me blue balls?”

“Your balls are fine,” Ignis breathed back, but began to press in, partly in an attempt to stop Gladio’s complaints but mostly because he was far beyond the point of waiting as well.  But even this, too, was achingly unhurried, his movement slow and sure and leaving Gladio shuddering beneath him.  
  
When he finally bottomed out, Ignis had to stop and breathe, just dropping his head down to Gladio’s shoulder.  He felt Gladio’s hands land on his back, running up and down in an attempt to ground them both.

“Doin’ okay?” Gladio rumbled against his ear, as if he weren’t the one trembling and shaking from being filled to the brim, and it brought Ignis back to the present enough to nod.

“More than,” he chuckled weakly before pulling his hips back just as slowly as he’d entered.  The heat of Lestallum’s early evening was thick and heavy in the hotel room, but Ignis hardly noticed as he began to start up a languid pace, holding onto Gladio’s hips to steady himself.

Gladio moaned, his head dropping back against the pillow but his eyes remaining on Ignis’.  His eyes were blown so black with arousal that Gladio almost felt he could drown in it, in just how damn _alluring_ Ignis was.  The pace was still such a crawl between them that Gladio knew he would be held on the knife’s edge of orgasm but never allowed to come and he groaned desperately, forcing his eyes to stay open.

“Iggy…”  Gladio looked up at him, one hand sliding up to cup Ignis’ cheek.  There were so many things he could say right now.  He could beg for more, _demand_ more, but none of that was right.  Instead he turned the touch into a gentle caress, leaning up to close the distance between them and pressing his lips to Ignis’.  The kiss was much like the one before - so slow and gentle, as if they were learning each other’s bodies the first time rather than using their intimate knowledge to the best of their abilities.  All thoughts of trying to drive Ignis to move faster were wiped from his mind as he watched Ignis watch him, nearly overwhelmed by the love and affection in his eyes.  “I’m yours,” he whispered instead of any of the other things he could have said.

It seemed to be the right thing to say, as Ignis’ breathing picked up and he mashed their lips together far more aggressively than he’d done thus far in their encounter.  Gladio could feel Ignis’ breath, quick and harsh, against his skin as he breathed through his nose desperately.  His hips began to glide in and out a little faster to match, and Gladio arched his back and made a muffled noise of pleasure as one of those thrusts hit his prostate.  Involuntarily he tightened around Ignis, making the other man moan in pleasure in return.  One of Ignis’ hands snaked up to grip Gladio’s hair, twining it in his fingers and using his grip to keep Gladio crushed against his mouth as his hips continued to pound away.  He was hitting Gladio’s spot on nearly every other thrust now, and it left Gladio’s body quivering with pleasure.  His hands raked down Ignis’ back to his ass, gripping him and encouraging him to rock faster.  He wanted to talk, to tell Ignis just how good he felt and how badly he needed him, but Ignis’ firm grip left his words as pleasured grunts and moans against his lover’s mouth instead.

When Ignis’ thrusts turned brutal and nearly desperate, Gladio knew that the end was fast approaching.  He reached down between their bodies, grabbing his own cock and beginning to stroke quickly in time with Ignis’ thrusts.  In a desperate bid for air, they wrenched their mouths apart, staring into each other’s eyes and gasping like they were on the verge of drowning.

“I’m yours,” Gladio repeated, his strokes coming faster now.  Ignis’ breath left him in a shuddering moan and he snapped his hips harder, nailing Gladio’s prostate and making him cry out beneath him.  Fuck, but he was so fucking close, just right _there_ \- !

“You are,” Ignis agreed suddenly, his tempo erratic and his breathing ragged.  “And I... _yours_!”   With one last thrust, he heard Gladio _shout_ and felt the man tighten around him. With that, Ignis was lost, coming hard and spilling himself into Gladio’s willing body as Gladio released all over his abdomen and hand.

They both trembled in the aftermath of their shatter, holding each other close.  Gladio gently raked his nails down Ignis’ back and Ignis’ cock gave a weak twitch, making Gladio groan softly and shudder.  Both men chuckled weakly.

“I think I am quite tapped out,” Ignis murmured, and Gladio chuckled hoarsely.

“Me too, but apparently your dick thinks otherwise,” he pointed out, and Ignis shook his head before resting it on Gladio’s collarbone.  “Damn, Iggy.  I forgot how _hot_ you get when we’re in Lestallum.”

“Well, I do try not to spend too long in hot climates,” Ignis said.  “It’s more than a little embarrassing to fall to pieces like that.”

Gladio grinned and clutched Ignis closer.  “Hell nah.  If you’re gonna fuck me like that when we stay here, I think we oughta pick up more hunts in this area.  See the sights...try the food...see where it leads...”  His hands slid down to grip Ignis’ ass firmly.  “Show me just how _slow_ you wanna take it.”

God help him.  Ignis’ cock twitched weakly with renewed interest, and he felt Gladio’s do the same in return.  He groaned, though was far from displeased with the idea.  Perhaps Noctis could be convinced to take a...brief detour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to Lestallum...it's still balls hot.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t been able to return to Lestallum for the better part of a week thanks to some emergency repairs that had needed to be made to the car, which had meant cutting down on caravan and hotel stays.  And while Ignis certainly didn’t mind camping, the fact that it meant he’d been intimately familiar with all three of his companions rather than the one whose company he would rather have made it harder to bear.

By the time they’d found their way back to Lestallum after a successful but  _ achingly long _ hunt, Ignis was hot under the collar and ready to go faster than he’d done it before.  He was ready to pin Gladio to the mattress once more and fuck him fast and hard until Gladio was  _ begging _ him for more, his back arching and his voice cracking in desperate pleasure.

Also unfortunate was that payback was apparently a  _ bitch _ .

Ignis had stumbled out of the shower, feeling the water practically evaporate off his skin from the sheer heat of Lestallum, and stalked his way over to an already-clean Gladio.  When Gladio looked up, Ignis reached out and snagged a handful of Gladio’s hair, practically jerking his head up to press their lips firmly together.  Ignis took the lead almost immediately, moaning his soft relief when Gladio finally parted his lips to allow him to explore his mouth.  Already Ignis could feel the heat beading at his temple despite the paltry excuse for an air conditioner that tried and failed desperately to cool off the room.

When Gladio finally had to break for breath, he chuckled against Ignis’ mouth.  “So much for  _ slowly, _ ” he teased.  “What happened to all that sensuality you built me up with, huh?”  His lips trailed slowly up Ignis’ jaw to his ear, gently nipping at the lobe before whispering.  “Never seen you so damn impatient before, Iggy.  I kinda like it.”

“Then shall we do something about it?”  Ignis couldn’t keep the edge of annoyance from bleeding into his voice, and he knew damn well that Gladio heard it when he laughed again.

“Oh, I can think of  _ exactly  _ what we’re gonna do about it.”  Gladio growled softly against Ignis’ ear.  “Think you’re gonna enjoy yourself, too.”

Which is how they came to now, with Ignis’ hands fastened to the headboard by his shirt stays and his legs pressed apart by Gladio’s hands.

“Haven’t we done this dance already before?”  Ignis raised an eyebrow at Gladio in an attempt to hide his quickening breath.  “If I recall, we did this not three weeks ago.”

“Sorta.”  Gladio smiled and leaned in, biting down on Ignis’ exposed collarbone and sliding his hands slowly up the arch of his spine as Ignis flexed upwards to meet him.  “Think you’re gonna like the differences, though.”

“Perhaps I would if you would get on with it,” Ignis ground out.  His cock was already hard and pressing up against the planes of Gladio’s abdomen, and he could feel it when his partner chuckled in response.

“Oh no, Iggy, that’s the big difference,” Gladio said with a wicked smirk.  “Now that I know just how  _ slow _ you like to take it…”  He elongated the word, and Ignis froze as he realized just what he was in for.  “...we’re gonna do nothing but take.  It.   _ Slow _ .”  Every breath was punctuated by a wet, sucking kiss against Ignis’ skin, the last word joined by a sharp thrust of Gladio’s hips against Ignis’ thigh, and Ignis’ mouth dropped open at the pressure.

Really, Ignis supposed, he’d brought it on himself.  He’d made such a big deal out of taking it  _ slowly _ last time that it was really no surprise that Gladio had decided to turn the tables on him.  He smirked a little and settled back into the sheets.  Fine, then.  If Gladio was so determined to go slowly, then Ignis would let him.  He would see just how long Gladio was able to commit to taking it  _ slowly _ .

The third misfortune of the day was that when Gladio committed himself to something, he went all the way.

Half an hour later, Ignis’ cock was hard between them and his thighs quivered as Gladio traced gentle hands all over his body, the rough edge of a fingernail occasionally catching on a sensitive patch and making Ignis shake under Gladio.  His bound hands strained against the stays only to find that there was no give and that he was well and truly trapped.

And yet...it didn’t feel as if Gladio was completely ravishing him as he did the last time he was tied like this.  There was no urgency, no roaring flame.  This time his lips dragged achingly slowly along Ignis’ skin, occasionally leaving a pleasant burn from the brush of his facial hair, and his fingers skirted all along everywhere except where Ignis truly wanted his touch.  The touches were light, but when they firmed up every once in a great while, it made Ignis gasp.

_ “Gods, _ Gladio,” Ignis hissed, squirming beneath his hands.  “Are you going to get on with it already?”

Gladio smirked to himself as he slid his palm down Ignis’ body, leaving a trail of fire in his wake before passing his calloused palm over the tip of Ignis’ cock and making him tremble.  His hand retreated just as quickly and Gladio chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Ignis’ exposed throat.  “I  _ am _ ‘gettin’ on with it’,” he teased warmly.  “I’m just not doin’ it at your pace, am I?”

Ignis pressed his lips together in lieu of an answer.  He wasn’t above begging in the throes of passion, but right now?  When Gladio’s sole purpose was to completely rile him up and wreck him?  Ignis refused to give in and plead for more; gods knew Gladio’s ego was big enough as it was.  But it was completely obvious that he needed more with the way his limbs trembled minutely and his cock slowly dripped precome onto his abdomen.  Occasionally he pulsed under Gladio’s teasing touches and he knew Gladio could see right through his weakening, cracking facade.  A blush rode high on his cheeks and his lips parted as Gladio sat back, withdrawing completely.  Was he stopping?   _ Why _ was he stopping?  He strained again, and Gladio leaned in.  He pressed a gentle kiss to Ignis’ temple, though he held himself completely over Ignis’ body, not touching him at any other point.

“Don’t pull so hard,” he pointed out.  “You don’t wanna have to explain those marks to Prom and Noct  _ again _ , do you?”  His tone was light and teasing, but the genuine concern was there as well.  The shirt stays held Ignis tightly to the bed, but to be honest they probably weren’t their best options as far as bondage went.  The concern if Ignis pulled too hard aside, once the spell of sensuality had faded away, Ignis was apt to bitch about the “improper use of my garments”.  Gladio made a mental note to broach the subject sometime when they weren’t in the heat of Ifrit’s asscrack.  For now, he’d encourage Ignis to use the shirt stays as a reminder that he needed to  _ hold still, _ and Ignis had indeed gone still under him.  “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Gladio reached into the table at the side of the bed, smirking when he spied Ignis watching him.  “Eager, huh?”

Ignis bit out a growl, his brows drawing together in a frown.  “I would be if you were giving me anything for which to  _ be _ eager.”

“Ouch.”  Gladio feigned hurt as he took the bottle of lube in his hand and sat back.  “Well, I was  _ gonna _ use some of this on you, but since you felt like bein’ a mouthy little shit, I guess I’ll just do it myself.”

Ignis’ heels dug into the bed and he seriously debated about hooking an ankle around Gladio to try and pull him closer, but the other man sat just out of reach and took the lube in hand.  He popped open the top, letting it drizzle down his fingers and smirking when Ignis’ eyes fixed to the single droplet running down his wrist.  He considered licking it up and keeping his eyes on Ignis’, but at the last second remembered that this wasn’t the flavored variety and held off.  As worth it as Ignis’ face would be, this stuff tasted like ass.  And not in the good way, like when he licked between the cleft of Ignis’ ass and made him squirm.  Nah, this stuff tasted  _ awful _ .

Something to consider for another time, maybe.

Gladio settled back and parted his legs, bringing his lubed fingers down and beginning to rub at the ridged skin he found there.  He twitched at the first touch, his breath escaping in a harsh puff as he rubbed gently and shifted his legs a little further apart.

And then it hit Ignis like a slap to the mouth:  _ Gladio wasn’t going to touch him. _

Ignis groaned and shifted his hips, though he kept his hands still this time.   _ “Gladio,” _ he ground out.  His cock was red, flushed, and throbbing, and his face was flushed a pleasant crimson to match.  “Surely you’re not - ” 

“Not gonna touch you?  Not for now.”  Gladio smirked as he continued to rub languidly.  He let his head drop back as he pressed the tip of his finger in slightly, shifting his hips to allow himself more access.  He let his finger slide in up to the first knuckle, making a soft noise that was more for Ignis’ benefit than his own.  After a moment, he withdrew his finger before shifting and pressing in even further.  Now his groan was completely genuine, feeling the burning edge of pleasure and dropping his free hand down to his own cock to stroke gently.  It took off the sharp edge of the burn, and he knew it made him look completely debauched to Ignis.

Ignis moaned and pressed his heels into the bed in an attempt to draw Gladio’s attention towards him.  Sweat rolled down his temple and he grit his teeth.  The  _ bastard. _  He really  _ wasn’t _ going to touch him, was he?  Ignis could feel his lust flowing throughout his body, rendering him near voiceless as he watched Gladio continue to tease and stretch himself open.  His body was reacting, remembering how it felt to be completely sheathed in that tight heat, and his cock twitched helplessly.  The throbbing in his groin was becoming too much to ignore, and he groaned again.

Gladio chuckled, pulling his entire finger out before pressing back in with two.  “Ain’t it fun to go  _ slow _ , Iggy?” he murmured lowly, lowering his chin to his chest so he could better watch Ignis dig his heels into the sheets in an attempt for leverage.  Watching Ignis’ chest heave with his stuttered breaths made Gladio’s cock throb, and he groaned.

“I  _ touched you, _ you insufferable  _ tease,” _   Ignis hissed.

“Yeah, but you sure took your sweet time.”  Gladio punctuated a thrust of his fingers with a roll of his thumb over the tip and he moaned lowly,  _ “Ignis…” _

Hearing his own name spoken so lustfully made Ignis so hot that he had to close his eyes.  His hips began to lift in response, vividly imagining how it would feel if Gladio would just  _ come back over here _ and  _ fuck him _ already.  Or ride him.  Or suck him off.   _ By the Six, if he’d just do  _ something - 

That wasn’t to say that Gladio was completely unaffected by what he was doing.  He had to repeat the mantra of  _ slowly _ in his head so that he didn’t just give in and jerk himself off hard and fast like he was half tempted to do.  But then he  _ knew _ he’d never hear the end of it if he hadn’t included Ignis, and besides - sex was way better when both partners had an active hand.

Even if both of said partner’s hands were tied over his head.

He was tempted to drag it out another thirty minutes, just fingering himself into oblivion, but he knew that he had very,  _ very _ real limits and that wasn’t going to happen today.  Maybe another time, if he was desperate to find a way to keep warm and just go at it all night, but not now.  As it was, he barely had the patience to slide in that third finger, just to make sure he was completely stretched and ready, but he knew that making Ignis wait just a  _ little _ longer would be very much worth it.

He hadn’t realized that Ignis had opened his eyes again to watch him, as Gladio’s own head was dropped back between his shoulderblades, until he heard Ignis moan his name in desperation.   _ “Gladio…!” _  It made his rhythm falter, his fingers driving in just a little further than he expected and making them meet his prostate with a firm movement that made Gladio arch his back and squeeze his cock in a frantic bid to not immediately come all over himself.  Okay,  _ nope, _ he was done; his patience was  _ gone _ and he needed to feel Ignis fuck him,  _ now. _

His eyes opened again and met Ignis’, watching that delicious flush slowly creep across his lover’s entire upper half.  Ignis’ eyes were so glazed and blown black that he could hardly tell what color they were anymore, and his lips were parted with his quickening breaths.  His hips were shifting frantically, and his fingers clenched desperately at nothing.  Gladio groaned at the sight and his cock gave an appreciative twitch as he pulled his fingers free.  Nope, definitely  _ done _ and ready to go.  He climbed across the bed, barely remembering to keep the movements slow and not just climb Ignis like a fucking tree.  He kept the distance between them minimal enough that he could feel Ignis’ cock brush against his skin as he moved and his lover hissed in the best kind of pleasured torture at  _ finally _ getting some friction against his cock.

“You ready, Iggy?”  Gladio leaned down, breathing against his ear.  “I ain’t gonna give in until you tell me you are.”

_ Fucking Astrals.   _ Ignis grit his teeth so hard he swore they were on the verge of cracking and tossed his head to the side.  Normally when he begged for it, he’d at least been  _ touched _ once throughout the encounter.  But no, this time he’d had to lie back and  _ wait _ and just  _ watch _ Gladio  _ finger _ himself and that had gotten him so hard he was pretty sure he could hammer nails with his cock.

With his eyes clenched shut and his head to the side, Ignis didn’t see the way that a finger crept its way between his legs, and was thus unprepared when Gladio pressed a lubed fingertip against his hole.  His whole body tightened like a bowstring and he  _ fucking shouted _ at the first touch in nearly forty minutes.  And it was just enough to wreck his composure.

_ “Yes,” _ he panted out, lifting his head to meet Gladio’s eyes.  “Yes,  _ please, _ love…”

He expected to be teased for breaking, but Gladio simply smiled and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.  “That’s all you had to say,” he whispered before positioning himself properly and pressing down against Ignis’ cock.  One hand immediately came down to hold him straight and still so that Gladio could continue to slowly sink down without breaking his rhythm.

Maybe he’d underestimated how badly he’d teased them both, though, because once the head of Ignis’ cock was fully inside him they were both moaning like it was killing them and Gladio belatedly wondered if they were even going to get to finish like this.  One hand continued to hold Ignis still while the other was fisted in the sheets for leverage, and he focused on the ragged sound of Ignis’ breaths so he didn’t immediately come once Ignis was fully settled inside.

_ “Fucking hells,” _ Gladio ground out, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Ignis pulse.  It made him feel impossibly tight around his lover and his own cock throbbed at the feeling.  “Don’t think this part’s gonna be as slow as I -  _ haah _ \- wanted…”

“I don’t _care,”_ Ignis moaned, his head thrusting back against the pillows and his feet scrambling for purchase in the sheets.   _“Fuck,_ _Gladio,_ _move, please - ”_

Hearing Ignis beg?  Hot.

Hearing Ignis use one of the filthiest words known to man as he begged Gladio to move?   _ Unbelievably fucking hot. _  And what better way to reward such an amazing performance than to oblige him his request?  Bracing one hand on Ignis’ sternum, Gladio lifted himself up slightly, enjoying the burn in his thighs almost as much as he enjoyed the way Ignis squirmed beneath him.

Ignis, for his part, was slowly being undone by the slow drag of Gladio’s rim along his aching cock.  His toes clenched when Gladio almost let him slip completely out, only to let out the most wanton moan when his lover slid all the way back down in one slow pass.  His fingers clenched into fists and he jerked helplessly against his restraints once more.

Gladio leaned back, enjoying the depth of the new angle but being caught off-guard as it let Ignis slip a degree deeper and press against his prostate.  A low growl tore from his throat as he pressed down, just grinding against Ignis’ dick rather than putting any actual effort into moving, and he was pretty sure that Ignis was going to kill him for this.  To make it up to him, Gladio clenched his muscles as tightly as he could.

He was pretty sure he was going to be forgiven when Ignis’ feet dug into the bed and his hips jerked up, slamming even harder against Gladio’s prostate as he cried out.   _ “Godsdamn - !”   _ Gladio felt like a vice around him, and Ignis knew he was going to come whether he was ready for it or not.  The question was whether or not Gladio would be giving him any friction, or just trying to squeeze every drop out of his dick, and he found that the closer he slipped to the edge, the less he cared what the answer was.

Gladio growled lowly, beginning to raise and lower himself along Ignis’ cock, his voice rising in pitch the closer he got to release.  Gods, there wasn’t a moment that it  _ didn’t _ feel balls-achingly good, and he was ready to come.  Every few times that he sank down, he’d clench as tightly as he could around Ignis, just to hear his lover on the verge of screaming.  Ignis’ toes were tightly curled as his hips weakly snapped upwards, overwhelmed by the pleasure and his eyes slid closed.  He could barely breathe with everything surrounding him - the smells, the sights, the  _ sounds -  _

“Keep your eyes on me, Iggy,” Gladio panted, thrusting down a little harder to meet Ignis’ upward thrusts.  “I’m gonna come, and I want you to see what you did to me…!”

How could he disobey?  Ignis opened his eyes and lifted his head, eyes locking with Gladio’s even as he lost the rhythm and tried to thrust upwards.  He watched as Gladio’s hand fell to his cock, rubbing and stroking frantically.  His grip was tight and the slide of precome eased the way, but he kept his eyes on Ignis’ face.  “Gladio,” he moaned.   _ “Gladio, please, I want to come - ” _  He grit his teeth and his cock pulsed, and Gladio  _ shouted _ in response.

_ “Ignis!” _  With Ignis pulsing inside of him, he felt so  _ full _ and  _ tight,  _ and Gladio groaned throatily as he stroked even faster.  Fuck,  _ fuck, _ he was  _ right there - _

One more thrust against his prostate and Gladio was  _ gone. _  He tightened around Ignis so much that the other man wasn’t able to move any longer, his cock pulsing in his hand and shooting up his abdomen.  He distantly heard Ignis shouting beneath him, feeling Ignis’ knees bump into him as he drew his legs in, his thighs quivering as he pulsed and shot himself deep inside of Gladio.

Even after it had both passed, they both trembled together.  Gladio groaned as his cock gave a residual twitch and finally released it, then promptly leaned forward to undo the bonds holding Ignis to the bed.  He was pleased to see that the red marks weren’t nearly as intense as the last time.  Still, he took Ignis’ wrist in his clean hand and massaged gently, still trying to catch his breath.

“Damn, Iggy,” he breathed with a deep laugh.  “There’s somethin’ to be said for going slow, huh?”

Ignis groaned as he brought his arms down, looking at the sight Gladio made, painted with his own come.  “I didn’t think you could do it,” he admitted.  “I didn’t suspect you’d actually be able to take it  _ even slower _ than I did.”

Gladio laughed again, a little breathlessly.  “Yeah, well, when you pick a fight with the behemoth, you get the horns,” he said.  “Couldn’t stand down when you challenged me like that.”  Ignis laughed in return and closed his eyes as he settled back against the bed.  He felt Gladio pull up and off of him, hearing the other man groan as Ignis’ softening cock slipped free.  Ignis opened his eyes at the sound and made to sit up, but Gladio’s clean hand pressed against his chest.  “I got it,” he said softly.  “Just stay put.”

Ignis acquiesced, and he must have dozed for a moment because the next thing he was aware of was a warm washcloth wiping him down gently and Gladio’s lips on his temple.  “Thank you,” he murmured, and Gladio chuckled.

“Don’t know why you’re thankin’ me, unless you’re asking for a repeat performance,” Gladio said.  “I mean...we  _ are _ here another night, aren’t we?”

Ignis grunted weakly and grabbed Gladio, tugging him down onto the bed.  “If you think we’re ever going that slowly again,” he said, “then you’ve got another think coming.”

Gladio made a noise as he met Ignis’ shoulder and buried his face in his hair.  “Isn’t it another ‘thing’ coming?”

Ignis flapped his hand in response.  “Remind me to walk you through the syntax later.”

Gladio filed the instruction away under ‘things to get to never’ and tugged Ignis close, inhaling his scent and closing his eyes.  “Sure thing.”

Ignis smiled, knowing damn well that Gladio was going to do no such thing, and tucking himself further against the other man as his eyes slid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I was all done with this after the nice neat wrap-up of the first chapter, but this morning Gladio leaned over my shoulder, cleared his throat, and said "excuse me, I have more to do."
> 
> And by "more to do", he clearly meant "Ignis."
> 
> Hope you liked this one too, Becks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, Gladio knew that he was going to regret pushing Ignis’ buttons when they were in Lestallum. Someday, he’d realize it was probably not good to get Ignis all worked up when he knew exactly how to bring Gladio to complete, helpless surrender.
> 
> Today wasn’t that day, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Please enjoy my offer of bondage and rimming.

One of these days, Gladio knew that he was going to regret pushing Ignis’ buttons when they were in Lestallum.  Someday, he’d realize it was probably not good to get Ignis all worked up when he knew exactly how to bring Gladio to complete, helpless surrender.

Today wasn’t that day, though.

He’d known he was in trouble, that he’d pushed things too far, when he’d seen that dangerous glint in Ignis’ eyes over dinner.  Gladio had innocently made a comment about just how  _ hot _ it was, and how he knew that made people go  _ wild _ when the heat clung to them all day.  Ignis’ eyes had narrowed, and Gladio simply smiled.  “Can’t imagine how those women at the power plant feel,” he said idly, watching the tips of Ignis’ ears turn red.  “Bet they go nuts at the end of the day.”

He would pay for it dearly, he knew.  And now, Ignis was cashing in the checks Gladio’s mouth had haphazardly written.

The evening had begun with slow, heated kisses, masking the frustration that Ignis had let build up all evening.  Gladio was a little surprised; he had been expecting to have been thrown onto the bed and marked to hell and back as punishment for his stunt.  But no, Ignis started by pressing Gladio back against the wall, a hand fisted in his dark fair, his mouth moving languidly against Gladio’s.  A low groan escaped Gladio as he shifted his hips against Ignis’, feeling his cock beginning to thicken between his legs.  He didn’t know just how much  _ slow _ he could take tonight, and he reached out to tug Ignis more firmly against him.

“You’ll regret that,” Ignis murmured against his throat as he bit down gently.  “Teasing me so when you  _ know _ just how hot it is here.”

Gladio chuckled, nuzzling Ignis in return.  “It’s fun,” he offered in light defense.  “Like seein’ you get all riled up.”

The slightly dangerous glint to Ignis’ eyes told Gladio that he might be in a bit of trouble.  “Is that so,” Ignis murmured, and Gladio knew that it wasn’t a question.  “The feeling is mutual, you know.”  He shifted a little to nip Gladio’s ear before whispering a low order.  “Get on the bed, love.  There’s something I need to fetch from my bag.”

Though Gladio wanted to tease Ignis about being so eager to get him into bed, but his cock throbbed at the thought of what Ignis might be getting from that bag of his and he complied silently.

Ignis had already begun to unbutton his shirt as he crossed the room, leaving it open and fluttering as he moved towards his bag.  He bent over, leaving Gladio with a nice view of his ass as he rummaged through the bag.  Gladio strained slightly, unbuttoning his pants as he craned his neck to see what Ignis could be going for.

He’d just managed to push the pants down and over his hips when Ignis turned back around, and Gladio couldn’t help but moan.

Those were definitely padded cuffs in Ignis’ hands.

“You approve, then.”  Ignis’ voice was practically a purr as he made his way to Gladio.  “Good, you’ve already removed your pants.”

“Where the hell did you even get those?” Gladio laughed as he watched Ignis move.  He licked his lips as Ignis used his free hand to undo his own pants, though his trousers were currently doing little to hide his arousal.

“I found a shop,” Ignis said with a smirk.  “And I decided that it would be an interesting venture.”  Gladio’s hand flew down to grip the hem of his shirt, peeling it off and tossing it somewhere behind him.  “Excellent, Gladio.  Your hands, please.”

Gladio chuckled and offered his hands to Ignis, his mouth going dry when Ignis fastened the first padded cuff around his wrist.  He guided Gladio to lay back, straddling his chest and weaving the cuffs through the hotel bed headboard.  Once it had come through the other side, he closed the other cuff around Gladio’s other wrist, pressing a gentle kiss to his wrist as he made sure they were secure.  “Give them a tug, love?”

Gladio obeyed and felt his dick throb when he couldn’t move.  Of course if he really wanted to, he could bust out of them in a heartbeat, but there was something about giving himself to Ignis like this that made him want to submit.  His heart pounded a little harder when Ignis responded by pressing a kiss to his exposed throat.  “Damn, Iggy,” Gladio murmured, watching Ignis continue to kiss his way down his body and shed his own pants and boxers.  “What are you gonna do with me like this?”

“Oh, I have all manner of things that I’d like to do to you.”  Ignis glanced up from under his lashes, and at that moment Gladio saw that there was something else in his hand.  He was pretty sure he recognized the shape of it, and - 

Oh yeah.  That was  _ definitely _ a cock ring.  He stiffened slightly at the thought.

Ignis paused and suddenly he seemed a little concerned.  He sat all the way up.  “Is this alright?” he murmured, glancing down at Gladio.  “I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“Huh?  What?”  It took Gladio a moment to register that Ignis was uncertain.  When the other shoe dropped, it took him everything not to start laughing.  “Iggy, no, it’s fine.  Go for it.”

“Are you certain?”  Ignis pulled back and looked down at Gladio.  The ring had been an impulsive purchase, grabbed on his way to the register with the cuffs, but now he was feeling uncertain.  Had he overstepped the mark?  Was he forcing Gladio into this?

“Iggy.”  Gladio’s voice broke into his train of thought.  “If you don’t get that around me right this instant, I’m gonna end up comin’ all over myself before you get through whatever you wanna do to me, alright?”  His chuckle was low and filthy as he smirked up at Ignis.  “And if I know you, you’ve got somethin’ amazing planned after what a shit I was.”

Ignis shuddered a little at the granted permission and leaned down to press a firm kiss to Gladio’s lips.  “Then if you’re sure…”

Gladio smiled softly.  He knew that this all came from a place of love and concern, and that Ignis just wanted to be sure that Gladio was comfortable and safe.  But right now, he wanted to feel Ignis secure that thing around his cock and then unleash whatever beautiful torture he’d had planned since the moment he’d purchased those things.  “I know if I need to slow down, you’ll do it,” Gladio said.  “I trust you.”

Ignis felt his heart swell and threaten to slam against his ribcage with the amount of love, trust, and power that had just been placed into his hands.  He exhaled shakily before meeting Gladio’s lips in another firm kiss.  “I promise,” he murmured.  “You won’t be left wanting.”

Gladio barked a laugh.  “Well, I think that’s kinda the point, but I get what you mean.”  His grin only widened when his light jab made Ignis’ nostrils flare slightly, and he reached down to begin sliding the silicone ring down Gladio’s length.  He continued to roll it down until it was snug around the base, and Ignis drew his hand up in a slow stroke along Gladio’s cock, smiling to himself when it made the larger man beneath him shudder.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”  Gladio’s breath escaped him in a slow exhale.  “Definitely pretty snug.  Don’t think I’m gonna be able to get off until you take this off.”  He laughed shakily, trailing off into a moan when Ignis’ palm passed over the tip of his cock.

Ignis’ smile turned wicked as he lay flat on the bed between Gladio’s legs, hooking Gladio’s knees over his shoulders and spreading his lover wide.  “Wonderful,” he purred before leaning in and pressing the flat of his tongue against Gladio’s rim.

Gladio yelped, body arching like he’d been touched with a live wire.  Ignis’ arm snaked around him, pinning him down to the bed, and smirking up from between his legs.  He debated about pulling away to speak, but he decided that his time and mouth were better currently occupied with his task.  He glanced back down as he slowly circled the tip of his tongue around the ridged skin, chuckling when he felt Gladio’s hips stutter.

Gladio’s head was tossed back against the pillows, his fists clenching in the cuffs and his dick throbbing against the ring.  Ignis was goddamn  _ talented _ with his tongue, even if he didn’t exercise that talent too often.  His argument was that there wasn’t the time, that they needed the space and the privacy to do such a thing, but when he  _ did _ …

Yeah.  Well.  Gladio might end coming all over himself, cock ring or no.

It didn’t take long before Gladio was panting, sweating, and straining against the cuffs, especially not with Ignis tracing what felt like  _ words _ across his hole.  His thighs flexed and he tried to buck up, desperately needing any kind of friction against his aching cock.

And then Ignis decided to  _ stop. _

“Something the matter, love?” Ignis murmured, smirking up at Gladio.

“F-Fuck,” Gladio cursed, arms jerking against the cuffs once more.  “Why’d you stop, Iggy; what’s wrong?”

Ignis blinked slowly before pressing a kiss to his hip.  “I haven’t paid you back properly,” he chuckled.  “You said all these scandalous things at the table, in front of our prince and his lover.  You  _ heavily _ implied that you knew my little secret about how overheated I get.”  His fingers walked across Gladio’s hip and up his length before tracing one slow, torturous circle around the slit of Gladio’s dick.  It made Gladio’s stomach tighten and his teeth clench as he groaned lowly.  “I need to ensure there won’t be a repeat performance.”

“C’mon…”  Gladio’s voice trailed off into a whine as Ignis slipped his lips a bit lower and pressed a wet kiss to his perineum.  “I’m not gonna do that again, Iggy…”

“Oh, I know you won’t.”  Ignis chuckled softly, closing his hand around the base of Gladio’s dick.  “I just need to be sure you  _ remember _ .”  He pressed in further, dragging his tongue in slow, broad strokes up and down over Gladio’s twitching hole, his own cock pulsing against the sheets as it made his lover cry out.  Ignis moaned softly in reply, shifting his hips.  He wondered if he could honestly last as long as he wanted this to go.

He changed it up slightly then, lapping a little faster and firmer against the ridged skin.  Ignis could feel Gladio’s thighs trembling against his ears, and he slid his hands to firmly grip Gladio’s hips.  His thumbs dug in and massaged the skin there, clutching Gladio close as he continued to eat him out like it was his god-given talent.  He could hear the cuffs straining against the bedframe punctuating Gladio’s desperate moans.

“ _ Iggy… _ ”  Gladio shivered helplessly, feeling absolutely trapped on the knife’s edge of pleasure.  The ring kept him hard and the pleasure of Ignis’ tongue teasing him made him feel like he would continue to climb higher and higher, and he honestly had no idea if he would be allowed to come after the way he’d acted earlier.  His mouth dropped open further and he whined as Ignis’ tongue pressed into his ass and flexed.  Oh fuck, but he wanted to come so badly.  He wanted to be teased and tormented right until he hit the edge of pleasure, and then ride that as long as Ignis would let him, and then he wanted to feel his lover push him right over that edge - 

It took him a moment to realize that Ignis had spoken to him until he felt a light nip to his ass cheek and Gladio yelped.  “W-what?” he managed to ask, blinking the sweat out of his eyes as he looked down at Ignis.

“I asked if you thought you’d learned your lesson.”  Ignis smirked up at him, clearly knowing the answer.  But Gladio couldn’t find any words, mouth open and panting helplessly, and so he only nodded in reply.  “Do you think you deserve to come now, love?”

“Iggy,  _ please let me come, _ ” Gladio groaned, his eyes blown practically black with desire.  His chest heaved and he squirmed, his dick quivering and leaking precome onto his tight abdomen.  He wasn’t sure if Ignis was ignoring him, but then he felt fingers working at the ring, sliding it slowly up his length.

The pressure began to ease slightly as the ring made its way up his shaft.  Gladio hissed as it popped up and over the head of his cock, his head knocking back.  Finally, finally, he thought he could come -    
  
He  _ shouted _ as Ignis’ tongue dove back in, pressing all the way in and wiggling.  That, combined with the way that Ignis’ hand slid up and gripped his cock tightly, finally let Gladio find release.  Gladio moaned helplessly, his cock pulsing and dripping against Ignis’ fingers as his body clenched around Ignis’ tongue.  The low moan that Ignis let out in reply made Gladio shudder and his cock gave one last weak twitch as he finished emptying himself against his abdomen.

Ignis sat back, unable to ignore the throbbing of his own cock any longer.  He reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, quickly soaking his fingers in it before wrapping a hand around himself and beginning to stroke fervently.  Watching Gladio shake, feeling him throb and pulse, and hearing him moan and beg for it had made him unbelievably hard, and he needed to come as well.  He barely managed to support himself overtop of Gladio, panting desperately as he pressed his face into Gladio’s neck and fucked into his own hand.  “You’re gorgeous like this,” he whispered as he felt himself quickly approaching his own climax.  “Begging me for it, shaking like it was tearing you apart - ”

“Fuck, Iggy, you can do that to me any time you want…”  Gladio let the words out, as exhausted as he felt in that moment.  He wanted to encourage Ignis and let him fall over the edge with him.  “Was hot, not being able to come until you said, bein’ trapped like this under you - ”

“ _ Gods, Gladio! _ ”  Ignis’ cock throbbed and he emptied himself against Gladio’s abdomen, shuddering and quivering with the effort.  Gladio shivered at the feeling of spend hitting him, groaning softly.  Fuck, but Ignis was  _ hot _ like this, completely losing control.

After it was over, Ignis took only a moment to recover before reaching up to undo the bonds around Gladio’s wrists.  He took each wrist in his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it before kissing Gladio’s throat.  After a long breath where he situated himself against Gladio’s side, Ignis finally spoke.

“That wasn’t...too much?”

Gladio barked out an exhausted laugh.  “Iggy.  Damn.  I just blew my load all over myself because you had me tied up, had a ring around my dick, and made me beg for your tongue in my ass.  I’ll tell you what’s too much.”

“Crude.”  Ignis chuckled in reply.  “But a fair assessment.”  He smoothed a gentle hand over Gladio’s face before pressing a kiss to his throat.  He would hold off on deeper kisses until he’d had a chance to brush his teeth.

“Mmm.”  Gladio rolled over, tucking against him and smirking.  “So.  You ever gonna let me return the favor?”   
  
Ignis’ spent cock twitched weakly and he chuckled in exhaustion.  “...perhaps that can be negotiated,” he finally laughed.  “After some sleep.”

Gladio chuckled as he agreed, pulling Ignis in close.  “Gotcha.”  He smiled, running a hand through Ignis’ hair.  “Hey, Iggy?”

“Mmm?”  Ignis managed to open his eyes.

“Love you.  So much, you know.”

Now he seemed more awake, and Ignis smiled helplessly.  “And I love you.”  He didn’t have time to protest as Gladio pressed a kiss to his lips before tucking Ignis’ head under his chin and holding him close.  It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep in a sex-induced haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for encouraging me, Becks!! I've never written rimming so I hope it wasn't too clunky hahaha! <3
> 
> (Edit seven hours later when I've had sleep: OMG I'm embarrassed! *hides face* officially this is the kinkiest fic I've ever published.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, _I'm sorry_ , this was written to Despacito. The translated lyrics are some of my favorite lyrics to ever get on the air (and hahaha holy shit, some of the most poetically dirty) and I just couldn't stop imagining a really slow, sultry Gladnis fuck to the song. Don't ask how many times I listened to it.
> 
> Hope you like, Becks :) Thanks for being an awesome friend~


End file.
